1,1,2-Trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane (known in the art under the name F113) is widely used in industry for cleaning and degreasing solid surfaces. Apart from its application in electronics for cleaning soldering fluxes so as to remove any flux still adhering to the printed circuits, its application in degreasing heavy metal parts and for cleaning high-quality, high-precision mechanical parts, such as, for example, gyroscopes and military or aerospace equipment may be mentioned. In its various applications, F113 is most often combined with other organic solvents (for example methanol), preferably in the form of azeotropic or pseudoazeotropic mixtures which do not separate and when being refluxed have essentially the same composition in the vapor phase as in the liquid phase.
However, F113 is one of the completely halogenated chlorofluorocarbons which are currently suspected of attacking and decomposing stratospheric ozone.